¿Que Soy para Ti?
thumb|300px|right Les diré algo que sé muy bien Debí decirles, que perdí Un pedazo de ti Ya no está se fue por siempre Creo que ya no importa Pues sin ti yo no puedo vivir Con mis amigos podré seguir y así Soñar con tu amor ¿Les gusta? Es lo que estaba perdido ¡LA VERDAD! ¿Qué soy para ti ¿Soy una broma o tu hermano? ¿Qué soy para ti? Me minimizas por ser joven Que no crees que entiendo bien Quería tocar junto a ti Anoche fue muy especial Aunque ustedes no dejaran de pelearse Ustedes son mis amigas sin igual Lo son no hay nadie más así Asíí estoy hablando de ustedes dos y tu Jake Yo les canto mi canción y lo haré de corazón ¿Qué soy para ti? ¿Soy una broma o tu hermano? ¿Qué soy para ti? Me minimizas por ser joven Que no crees que entiendo bien Quería tocar junto a ti Olvidaré lo que perdí Recordaré lo que compartí por ahí Ustedes son mis amigas sin igual Lo son no hay nadie más así Así es estoy hablando de ustedes dos y tu Jake (aaaaaaaaaa) Yo les canto mi canción y lo haré de corazón (aaaaa) Lo haré de tal manera que es tan real que así pudiera Abriir la puerta! thumb|300px|right 'letra en ingles: ' Everyone,Bubblegum,I ''´'' m so dumb '' '' I should´ve just told you, what I lost Was a piece of your hair! Now it´s gone, gone forever But I guess what doesn´t matter, when I just, Just had all of you there! Oh, just had all of you there with me my friends, If you´re even my friends... you like this? This is what was missing, ¡THE TRUTH! What am I to you? Am I a joke, your Knight or your brother? What am I to you? Do you look down on me because I´m younger? Do you think that I don´t understand? I just wanted us together and to play as a band, Last Night was the most fun I´ve ever had, Even Liked when the two of you Whould get mad at each other Ohhhh you, aaaaaaaaaare my best friends in the world You aaaaaaaaaare my best friends in the world that's riiight, I'm talking about the two of you girl And you Jake. I wanna sing this song to you And I refuse to make it fake What am I to you? Am I a joke, your Knight or your brother? What am I to you? Do you look down on me because I´m younger? Do you think that I don´t understand? I just wanted us together and to play as a band, I´ll remember the pasta tha we share, over there Ohhhh you, aaaaaaaaaare my best friends in the world You aaaaaaaaaare my best friends in the world that's riiight, I'm talking about the two of you girl And you Jake. I wanna sing this song to you And I refuse to make it fake Make no mistake, I´m gonna sing a song ''That feels so real it´ll make this door break! '' right|253pxletra en español españa: e de confesar que lo perdi fue un mechon de tu pelo se perdio ya no esta pero supongo que ya da igual porque os tengo a todos aquí oooos tengo a todos aquí amigos mios aquí todos juntos. ¿Te mola? eso es lo que fallaba ¡LA VERDAD! ¿Que soy para ti? Un chiste, un heroe, o un hermano ¿Qué soy para ti? Me ignoras por que soy enano. Crees que no me entero de que va montarnos una banda y empezar a tocar anoche fue la monda lo pasamos genial incluso cuando os pusisteis a pelear... por tonterias. Porque... ''so-o-o-ois'' ''mis mejores amigas'' so-o-o-ois mis mejores amigas y es verdad no os hagais las sorprendidas y tu Jake quiero cantarte una canción y quiero hacerlo con el corazón. ¿Que soy para ti? Un chiste, un heroe, o un hermano ¿Qué soy para ti? Me ignoras por que soy enano. Crees que no me entero de que va montarnos una banda y empezar a tocar olvidar que perdi un mechon capital recordar la pasta que acabo de jalar... con los 3. Porque... UH!! ''so-o-o-ois mis mejores amigas'' so-o-o-ois mis mejores amigas y es verdad no os hagais las sorprendidas y tu Jake quiero cantarte una canción y quiero hacerlo con el corazón. Va a ser una cancion tan de verdad que la puerta voy a derribaaaaaaaar! Categoría:Musica